New Friends New Loves
by Miss Lacey
Summary: This is a mary-sue fic I guess. Its about a girl from the real world that gets her wish granted and comes to the YYH world! See what happens! Rated PG For some language. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

It was just an ordinary day, Nicole was sitting in her History class actually paying attention! The reason? They were studying Japan and its history. Nicole kinda dazed off for a moment wondering what it would be like to actually live in Japan....or better yet in an Anime. God, It would be so awsome to be in an Anime world She thought. Now Nicole was 15, and a freshman in High school but she didn't let that stop her from watching Anime! In fact it was almost the only shows she watched! The bell rang and she started to collect her books when her teacher called.  
  
"Nicole will you come back here please?" Mr. Donovan asked. Nicole stood up and tried to get some of the wrinkles out of her skirt.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I would like it if you would stay after school and helped me with a project."  
  
"What type of project Mr. Donovan?" Nicole glanced at the clock and thought He better not keep me to long Yu Yu Hakusho comes on at 6!!!  
  
"Since we are doing the history of Japan i would like you to stay after class and help me start on a mural on the wall."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Donovan!" She said in a sarcastic cherry voice. Dang him!  
It was 8 o'clock, on a Friday, and Nicole was still at school painting a stupid Mural. Mr. Donovan had to go because of some lame excuse but she promised to stay and get it done. "Damn him for making me do this!" She decided to turn on the Tv and watch something seeing that she already missed her show.  
10 o'clock. She was almost done when she heard a faint dragging noise in the hall. It's just the janitors..... She thought. Nobody else was here except for her. Then it grew louder and it started to sound like dragging feet. "What the...?" she said aloud. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Um..Come in?" she said in a shaky voice. The door swung open and then............ 


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: You really think if I owned Yyh I would be spending my time posting these here when I could be making movies? So that tells you I do NOT own it so don't sue me!  
The door swung open and in came an old man.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicole asked trying to keep her peasent top shirt out of the paint.  
  
"Oh..I am just some old man the grants wishes." He said in an old croaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I am the queen on England!" Nicole spat out  
  
"You could be! If you wanted to!" He said sensing her doubtfulness.  
  
Nicole Sighed. "Fine. Why me? Why did you come here to grant me a wish?"  
  
"Well. You have been very helpful to others your entire life. i mean look at you now. You could be out at a party but you decided to stay here and help out a teacher."  
  
"Your point?" Nicole said still irritated.  
  
"My point is you can have this wish. take it or leave it."  
  
"Anything? Anything I want?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Nicole looked at the Tv somehow an episode of YYh came on....even though she had missed it. The old man caught her gaze.  
  
"Is that it? Would you like to be in there world? Living among them?"  
  
"I would give almost anything to live there. She said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Fine. That is your wish. But remember once your there you cannot come back."  
  
Nicole hesitated at this. Nothing will happen anyway. What's the harm? I mean All YYH is is ink and paper. "Yes. Fine."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
_______________  
  
Everything went black. Nicole didn't know where she was but she had this sensation of falling. Spinning and Falling. Finally she saw a light. Below her she started to scream but it was muffled then she saw it. A world she had always dreamt of living in. The problem was she was still falling and falling spiraling downward toward the bricked road below. Oh My God! I'm really gonna fall! She started to scream again and finally she landed...only it was on top of someone.  
  
"Omf! Ouch....Shi-oot..." she tried to get up but couldn't the person that cushioned her fall kept asking her something. But after that everything went blank again. 


	3. Her first meeting

She started to wake up to someone yelling "Hey! She's waking up!" over and over. she wished they would stop though her head hurt horribly. "Where- Where am I?" She asked in a whisper. "Its ok you will be fine...just had a bit of a fall that's all." She heard a female voice say. "oh..." She opened her eyes a bit more the light hurt them though so she only opened them in slits. "Who did I fall on? I remember someone asking me something over and over...but after that it was all a blank." She raised her hand and put it on top of her head. "Don't worry that was just Kurama he will be fine though." Thoughts went through he mind. Kurama? But ink and paper that was all. That was all YYH was. Well Evidently not. Better ask who I am talking to. "Who are you?" she asked meekly. "Oh! I'm sorry how rude of me! My Names Botan!" Again blackness. That was just to much for her to handle.  
  
------------------  
  
Nicole again woke up but this time she was alone. She sat up and looked around to see that she was in a tidy little bedroom. "Man I wish my room was this clean!" She said mainly to herself. "Oh....I wonder who's room I am in." She got up and saw she wasn't in her cloths anymore instead it was a too large tee shirt and her head had a bandage over it. She started to walk out of the room when she heard a voice.  
  
"Nobody else is home right now." The voice said.  
  
"Well Evidently someone otherwise I am talking to myself. Who am I talking to?"  
  
"Yourself." The voice came back "My Names not really important. What is though is Who are YOU?"  
  
Nicole spun around. Which hurt so she put her hand to her head again. "My Names Nicole. Who are you?" She said for the second time.  
  
"Hiei..., which it really doesn't concern you." He stepped out of the corner, which was shadowed. "Everyone else left."  
  
"What Time is it?"  
  
"10 o'clock"  
  
"Morning or night?"  
  
"Morning. My you don't know allot do you?"  
  
"Shut up! Would you happen to know where my clothes are?" She spat annoyed with him already  
  
"Botan put them in the wash. They had paint all over them. But she left you some of her clothes."  
  
"How nice of her. Why are you still here if they left?"  
  
"Well they ordered me to watch you. Its not everyday some strange girl basically falls out of the sky you know." And with that he turned around and went downstairs. 


	4. Trying to explain

She put on the clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans, that fit ok and a tee shirt, which was kind of big, but it was ok. She downstairs not really wanted to be alone. By this time maybe an hour had past. When she got downstairs another person was there other then Hiei that was kind of good since Nicole didn't think she could put up with him very long.  
  
"I'm glad your up and you found the clothes ok." a female voice came from the living room. Nicole walked over there.  
  
"Ummm...Yeah thanks."  
  
"Hope Hiei didn't scare you none. He does seem to have that effect on people sometimes."  
  
"No...He didn't scare me. Oh. My Names Nicole."  
  
"Hello Nicole. Im Botan."  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"huh?"  
  
Stupid! Shut your mouth! "Err You told me...Before i fell unconscious again."  
  
"Oh! That's right! I forgot! Anyway. How did you get here? According to Kurama you just...Fell from the sky basically."  
  
"Wellllll...." But Nicole was cut off  
  
"Hey Everyone did that girl wake up yet?! Oh! Hey! Im Yuusuke!"  
  
"Hi. Im Nicole,"  
  
"Nice to meet you! So how did you get here?"  
  
"YUUSUKE! If you would shut up maybe she would tell us!"  
  
"Sorry! Geeze!"  
  
"So anyway Nicole. Please go on."  
  
"Well it's like this...." Nicole told them the entire story not really sure if they would believe her or not.  
  
"God the girl sounds like a nut case!" yuusuke said Botan and Hiei both shot him a glare.  
  
"You are a fool aren't you?" Hiei said "This girl for all you know could have just told you the truth...Which I think she is."  
  
"Wow At least someone believes me." Nicole said,  
  
"Yes, But that old man you mentioned what did he look like?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well...Im not sure...he had this cloak thing on but i know he was really old! i mean his hands were all wrinkly and stuff."  
  
"Did he have anything with him?"  
  
"Ya. i staff type thing. It's had this glowy ball on top."  
  
Yuusuke snorted, "Who talks like that?"  
  
"Will you shut up? At least I don't sound like a moron when I talk" Nicole shot back everyone stared at her and Hiei started to clap.  
  
"I like this girl! I mean I don't think I have heard anybody call him a moron for a while!"  
  
Yuusuke just sat there stunned. "You better hope or not some psycho Demon or whatever because if you are-"  
  
"Hey Everyone im home!" another voice said.  
  
"Hello Kurama." Hiei Said.  
  
"Hey" Botan and Yuusuke said in unison. Kurama walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Nicole. Now she had Botan on one side and Kurama on the other She couldn't believe it! 


	5. Kuwabara gets hit

It was about 5 o'clock when we heard a knock on the door again.  
  
"Hello?" Kurama asked and got up to answer the door.  
  
"YUUSUKE! YOU DUMB MORON! WE HAD A DATE TODAY REMEMBER!" Keiko dashed in and was staring at yuusuke.  
  
"Man twice in one day. Your on a roll." Hiei said.  
  
"Shut up Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
"Now. Please...I just cleaned the house..." Kurama said.  
  
"Tell me NOW why you weren't at the park! Keiko exclaimed even more mad now then ever.  
  
"Keiko Please! Let me explain!" Yuusuke tried once more.  
  
Nicole stood up actually having fun but decided this was to cruel.  
  
"Um. Miss Keiko? Its really not his fault."  
  
"Uh? Who are you? Yuusuke are you cheating on me?"  
  
"Oh please! I would not go out with him. He's yours!" Nicole exclaimed hastily.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Im handsome enough!"  
  
"YUUSUKE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOUR SITUATION!" Keiko...now furious..  
  
"Please. Keiko let me explain" Botan said in a calm voice. and she explained the entire day. Keiko settled down a bit and started talking to Nicole.  
  
"So you're not cheating with Yuusuke? Oh thank heaven!" She said.  
  
"Nope and even if I had to choose someone in this room it would be...." She whispered in Keikos ear.  
  
"NO WAY! Really! Wow at least you have good taste!"  
  
"Who Who!!!!" Botan exclaimed!  
  
"Come here!" Keiko and Nicole said in unison and told her.  
  
"WOW! Very Good taste!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other knowing it had to be one of them seeing that Nicole already voted Yuusuke out of her list.  
  
Botan, Keiko and Nicole sat for the next 2 hours giggling and gossiping while the guys rolled their eyes and played cards.  
  
At the table the guys were doing there own whispering.  
  
"So what do you think about this new girl Nicole? Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Well other then she just literally dropped bye she's ok" Said Kurama and they both looked at Hiei.  
  
"What? By the way Royal Flush." He laid down his cards.  
  
"What do you think about Nicole?" Yuusuke asked  
  
"She has a mouth on her! You should of heard her when she woke up!" Hiei said.  
  
"You were in the room while she was out?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well you said keep an eye on her!"  
  
"Not literally Hiei!" Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Whatever." Hiei said and started to head out the door when.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!! SORRY IM LATE!" Kuwabara came rushing in the door needless to say knocking Hiei over on his back.  
  
"While you little..." Hiei got up and was bout ready to hit him.  
  
"Now play like good little boys!" Nicole shot at them and all the girls started laughing.  
  
"Little? Who are you calling Little Missy?" Kuwabara asked heading to where the girls were.  
  
"I am calling you little." Nicole said with a grin. Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke stood there astonished..  
  
"Well at least im not short!" Kuwabara shot.  
  
"At least Im not a overgrown toddler!" Nicole said in a calm voice.  
  
"At least I don't intentionally fall in men's laps for attention!" Kuwabara shot in spite.  
  
"Dude that wasn't cool." Yuusuke said.  
  
"Yes that was quit uncalled for." Kurama said. And before any of them knew it Kuwabara was across the room on his back.  
  
"Wow what happened!" Yuusuke asked...very aware that Keiko could slap like that.  
  
"Hey wasn't me!" Keiko threw up her arms. "It was Nicole!"  
  
"He deserved it." Nicole said in a matter-of-fact way and sat back down.  
  
"Dang..What happened?" Kuwabara asked still on the floor.  
  
" The short one slapped you..." Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa...." 


	6. Bickering and Nighttime Surprises

It was getting dark and everyone started to leave.  
  
"She can some with me and stay with me for a while!" Botan exclaimed  
  
"No way! She can stay with me!" Keiko also said fighting over where Nicole was going to stay.  
  
"Girls if you don't be good she will stay here!" Kurama said getting tired of all the fighting.  
  
"Well have fun you guys!" Yuusuke said with Kuwabara behind him still rubbing his cheek. "Ya whatever" he mumbled and closed the door.  
  
"Nicole Please?!" Botan and Keiko said both pleadingly.  
  
"Guys I think I will just stay with Kurama tonight until we can just get things straight ok?" Nicole said and yawned.  
  
"Fine." They said and sulked out the door.  
  
"Well looks like we are having a sleepover!" Kurama said and yawned also. "Well there is a guest bedroom that Hiei is using and we don't want a lady sleeping on the couch." He said.  
  
"Oh really I don't mind." Nicole said. "I hope this wont be any trouble Kurama."  
  
"Its not really!" He said, "I just need to tell Hiei!"  
  
"Ok..." She said and went up to change into the tee shirt she woke up in.  
It was late and Nicole had got up to use the bathroom. Her hair in a mess she makes her way there and back to her room and climes in bed.... Only to find that it was occupied!  
  
"ummmm...Now what?" She whispered. He rolled over and it was Hiei!  
  
Nicole shook him a bit but it didn't help. so she got back up and headed for Kuramas room.  
  
Nicole tapped lightly but no response. so she tapped a little harder. still none. so she walked inside and he was sound asleep too. "Darn men!" so she trudged back to her room where Hiei was still asleep so she said the heck with it and slid in beside him. 


	7. Emotions and Thugs

The next morning she woke up and rolled over..Hiei was gone Thank God that guy tosses and turns so much its annoying! She got up and got the clothes she was wearing when she 'dropped in' and went downstairs. Keiko and Botan were supposed to come over and take her shopping later today. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail then headed downstairs.  
  
--------------  
  
"Good Morning Nicole." Kurama greeted cheerfully...he was obviously a morning person. Nicole on the other hand just kind of nodded and sat down.  
  
"So did you get a goodnight sleep?" Kurama asked kind of eying her.  
  
"Kind of. Didn't you tell Hiei that you put me in the guest bed room?" She said and yawned.  
  
"I thought I did why?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really I just got up to use the bathroom and when i got back he was in my bed."  
  
"Oh....." That's why he ran off this morning! "Im so sorry Nicole! Really i will tell him later...."  
  
"Oh! I didn't mind My brother back home did the same thing all the time. I just got in bed him...I didn't think anything about it.... He isn't mad is he?"  
  
Ha! If he were mad you would know. "I don't think so maybe a bit embarrassed." Kurama said with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh..well when you see him tell him I am sorry.." Nicole said getting up.  
  
"Ok...Where are you going?" Kurama asked watching her.  
  
"Oh..Botan and Keiko are taking me shopping today! I think its more of a bribe to get me to stay with one of them though." Nicole laughed.  
  
"Well have fun then!" He said and watched her go out the door.  
----------------  
  
Hiei walked through the park thinking about the night before actually startled that Nicole would just climb in bed with him! I guess it was some of my fault But I would never imagine she would do that! She most not be very shy! As he continued thinking he heard some girls behind him talking...they sounded familiar but he wasn't sure. Until he heard it.  
  
"Hey! Nicole this is Yukina!" Botan said...They were to into there convo to notice Hiei.  
  
"Hi Yukina!" Nicole said smiling.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Ummm I have absolutely no clue!" Nicole said laughing. She was having so much fun here!  
  
"Has anybody seen Hiei today?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Nope Kurama said he left early this morning. nicole said I wonder if she knows?  
  
"Oh o.k. I wanted to talk to him." Yukina frowned a bit.  
  
"Don't worry when we get back he should be there!" Botan said not she didn't like to see Yukina sad.  
  
"Ok...Well lets get going! we will never get anything done at this pace!" She smiled.  
  
"Ok then! Off we go!" Keiko smiled and the girls marched off.  
  
---------------------  
  
It was getting late before the girls we even done! But when they saw it was going to be dark by the time they got back to Kuramas house they decided to quit.  
  
"Dang, I don't think I ever saw store clerks that scared before!" Nicole said smiling.  
  
"Well when you go shopping with me they are bound to become afraid!" Keiko said and laughed. Soon the entire bunch was laughing and having a time. But they didn't know what was following them.  
  
They turned the corner and found a hole bunch of guys waiting for them. Big guys with weapons.  
  
"Oh dear." Botan said worriedly.  
  
"He he.... what now?" Nicole asked...More scared then the rest probably. I shouldn't worry too much thought should i? i mean We have an Ice apparition and a Ferry girl...and them Keiko and me....They have broken bottles and knifes and ten more people....  
  
The thugs started to approach them and one said.  
  
"Ah come on girls want to have some fun?"  
  
"Not with the likes of you guys!" Keiko blurted out before we could stop her.  
  
"Ah a mouthy one i see...you can be my play thing then!" The first thug said.  
  
"Nobody is going to be your plaything!" Botan also blurted out.  
  
"Ahh we have our selves a good bunch of girls here boys!" He said and approached...none of the girls moved.  
  
"What about you hm? You as mouthy and sassy as your friends?" He said taking Nicole's chin in his hand.  
  
"Back off Jerk!" She said and spat in his face.  
  
"That's it I have lost my patience with your Whores! Get em boys!" He said...............  
  
--------- 


	8. Gossip

The night wore on and everyone decided to just stay at Kuramas for the night since none of the girls really felt like walking home and Botan stayed for the company, she never told them about what KoEnma said.  
  
The girls were all in the guest bedroom talking and giggling.  
  
"So Nicole tell us." Keiko said  
  
"Tell you what?" Nicole said looking over at here.  
  
"I Heard Kurama talking to Yuusuke and he told him that you and Hiei slept in the same bed!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"NO WAY! Nicole is that true?!" Botan said astonished.  
  
"Half of it is! I got up last night to use the bathroom and when I got back Hiei was in my bed and would wake up! So i just climbed in bed and fell asllep I didnt think that much about it. My brother slept walked too so i was used to it."  
  
"If you were someone else he would probably killed you!" Botan said then shut her mouth.  
  
Nicole played dumb. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Wellllllllllllllll-" Botan was cut off as Kurama opened the door.  
  
"There's some popcorn downstairs if any of you want any." He smiled and walked off. And all the girls burst out laughing and scrambled downstairs.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Everyone decided to watch movies, o they all sat either on the couch or on the floor eating popcorn and watching tv.  
  
"So what you're you girls laughing at up there? We could here you all the way down here!" Yuusuke Asked.  
  
"Oh.... Nothing." Keiko said and they looked at each other and laughed. Leaving the guys confused.  
  
It was about 10 o'clock when they heard a knock at the door. Nicole got up and answered it seeing that nobody else did.  
  
She came back and sat down.  
  
"Who was it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kuwabara." She simply said and sat back down beside Botan and watched the movie.  
  
"So...Where is he?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Nicole pointed at the door. Their Kuwabara stood gazing at Yukina.  
  
Hiei smirked. He loved watching Kuwabara sweat when he was around. "Hello Kuwabara. Cat got your tongue?" Kuwabara looked up and frowned.  
  
"Hey shri- Hiei." He said and walked inside. 


	9. Kuramas Thoughts

Kurama sat in the garden his knees pulled up to his chest his red hair flying all around him. What am I going to do? They can't figure out what's in that box!!!!! He sat there alone, thinking of a plan.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yuusuke was looking out the window trying to see where Kurama ran off. He has never said anything like that to one of us...Even in his Youko form I don't think he has...Not that Kuwabara didn't deserve it.  
  
Hiei walked up beside Yuusuke and also stared out the window. I have never seen him like that towards them. There's something wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Having fun?" Botan said over her shoulder to Nicole. They were now flying...high...towards Reikia (sp?)  
  
"Nope. Not really." Nicole said in a shaky voice. She was holding on for her life (Again the irony) and she thought she was going to throw up.  
  
Botan laughed and went faster finally (I don't know how she gets there she just does ok?) She landed, looking over at Nicole that was trying to peel her hands off the oar.  
  
"Oh its not that bad!" Botan said helping her off.  
  
"Yes well you have been riding this thing for how long?"  
  
"Good point. Come on!" Botan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards KoEnmas place.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara took advantage of being somewhat alone with Yukina.  
  
"So you want to go somewhere tomorrow night?"  
  
He asked. Or pleaded one of the two.  
  
Yukina looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Oh! Of Course Kuzuma-chan."  
  
"THANK YOU!" He said and was about to hug her when Hiei came in.  
  
"What do you there you are doing?" He asked looking at them suspiciously.  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	10. Grumpy Toddler

Kurama sat in the garden thinking. Maybe what Karasu said isn't far from the truth... -Flash back-  
Quote: [pic] Karasu: "How brave. I admire your persistence, even with such a huge difference of ki between us. I like people like you. But it's useless to give love to those we like, since they'll eventually age and die. I prefer to kill them right way. I feel immensely happy when someone I love dies by my hands." [pic]  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei was still watching Kuwabara intensely when Yukina spoke up.  
  
"Oh Hiei-Chan isn't it wonderful? Kazuma-chan invited me to go somewhere with him tomorrow night! I really don't know why, but I don't care!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Do you really want to go?" He asked,  
  
"Yes! Yes! I really do!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Fine just make sure he doesn't do anything!"  
  
"Like what?" Yukina asked, truly interested.  
  
"Nothing.... Nothing at all." Hiei walked off.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello! Is KoEnma here?" Botan asked a Oni by the gate.  
  
"Umm Yes I think he just laid down for his nap thought."  
  
"oh...well have George or someone wake him up for me. Say Botan is here."  
  
"Um. Ok" The oni rang a bell and gave someone a message. Then about 10 minutes later the girls and the oni guard heard from inside.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WAKING ME UP FROM MY NAP? i WILL TELL MY DADDY!" -cries-  
  
"But sir. Botan is here!"  
  
"Oh in that case -stops crying automatically- send her in!"  
  
"Ok sir."  
  
The gate opened and Botan and Nicole walked through.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Youko Kurama

Nicole and Botan walked through the gates and through the door into a hallway and was taking up to KoEnmas office by another Oni.  
  
"Ah Botan about time you get back! You must be-" KoEnma started but was cut off By Nicole.  
  
"AWWWW! He's SO Cute!" Nicole bends down and picks him up. Botan laughs  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" KoEnma battered Nicole's arms with his tiny fists.  
  
"He is just so cute!" Nicole said.  
  
Botan just sat there and laughed her head off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei went outside and started looking around for Kurama. He found him in the garden knees still up to his chest his hair wrapping around his face from the wind.  
  
"Kurama. What is wrong? What was in that box!?" Hiei Demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Came Kuramas short reply.  
  
"I want to know! What is in there!!!!!"  
  
"I SAID ITS NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurama started to get up but Hiei stopped him.  
  
"I said. I want to know!" Hiei said in a forceful voice getting agitated. This took Kurama over the edge all his emotions, between hate, aggravation, and something else, he turned into his Youko Form.  
  
"I told you It was nothing." Youko Kurama said in a calm but equally forceful voice.  
  
"Tell me." Hiei stared up at Youko Kurama.  
  
"It does not concern you or me. It is Suiichi Minamino's. And for the first time I think I am going to respect his privacy."  
  
Hiei stared at him. "Why now? What is the big deal?"  
  
"Because. It just is." And with that he turned back into Kurama. And Hiei turned around and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	12. Confiding in a Friend

I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! GEORGE! GET THIS CRAZY LADY OFF ME!" KoEnma waited for George to come to his rescue but he was with Botan Laughing so hard they were crying. Finally Nicole sat him down and giggled.  
  
"Well. Now that, that little outburst is over why am I here?" Nicole asked.  
  
KoEnma still mad got up in his chair and stared at her.  
  
"Oh I didn't hurt your pride did I?" Nicole cooed  
  
"I don't want to talk to you now! Go away."  
  
Nicole looked over at Botan and smiled as they got up and left.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Botan said still drying her eyes from laughing.  
  
"So? We all had fun didn't we?"  
  
"Well everybody but KoEnma!"  
  
"He will get over it im sure." Nicole said and they jumped up on Botans oar and was headed back to Kuramas house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back home Kurama was a wreck. Botan and Nicole landed just a bit away from the garden and Nicole saw him first.  
  
Nicole ran up to him.  
  
"Kurama what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Yes, something is wrong. i know it! now tell me." Nicole said in a calm voice and sat beside him. Botan looked at them and went inside.  
  
"Really its nothing that you can help with."  
  
"Well at least tell me and maybe I can."  
  
"Well see. My mother, she is really sick again. Last time I got the Mirror of (whatever the name was I cant remember) To save her but. I cant do that now. Nicole she's really sick." He said this with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell someone? I am sure everyone would have wanted to help."  
  
"I didn't want to bother anyone. I mean they have enough problems as it is."  
  
"But Kurama you are their friend! I am sure they would drop whatever it is they are doing to help you."  
  
"I know." He said in a whisper. They sat there for a good 3 hours if not a bit more. Just talking, Nicole was trying to get him to feel a bit better but she wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan walked inside the house. Yuusuke was on the couch with Keiko watching TV. Yukina and Kuwabara were setting at the kitchen table talking, or Yukina was talking and Kuwabara was adoring her every move, and Hiei sat about 5 feet away from them watching and listening making sure Kuwabara wasn't doing or saying anything he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Botan." Hiei noticed her and got up. "Did you see Kurama?"  
  
"Yes Nicole is out there with him now."  
  
"She is? But-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ok" Botan shrugged and walked off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


	13. Yusuke finds out

That night was a bit different then her first and second night there. ((Im sorry but I lose my place so if it should be the first then it is or whatever I don't know)) Everybody wasn't as talkative and cheerful. Kurama went straight up to his room without saying a word to anyone. Hiei pulled Nicole over to the side.  
  
"Whats wrong with him Nicole. I know something is and he won't talk to me. His Youko Form wont even tells me!" Hiei said evidently very upset over his friend.  
  
"It's his mother. I guess she's really sick again and he don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh..." With that he turned around and left.  
  
I feel so sorry for those two...Hiei and Kurama, After that thought she turned around and went upstairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan Pulled Yuusuke over to the side.  
  
"What is it Botan?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Its about Nicole."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well according to KoEnma she used to live here!"  
  
"But she said..."  
  
"I know what she said! But she has no clue of living here!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't know why! If I knew why I would tell you!" Botan said mimicking KoEnmas words.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	14. Party gone bad

5 months later...  
  
Nicole was walking down toward Keikos house (that's what she wanted him to believe) when she felt a familiar presence. She couldn't really Identify Ki and such like the rest could...but she had grown used to each of their ki presence (You guys know what i mean)  
  
"Hiei?" Nicole asked turning around.  
  
"You're getting better at guessing." He said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Um. Ok" She said a bit confused.  
  
"You know something don't you?"  
  
She put her innocent face on "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what's in the box in Kuramas room."  
  
Nicole smiled "Yes. But your not going to find out!"  
  
"Hn." If I want to know...I will find out  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on everyone. Nicole cant keep him occupied for too long!" Yuusuke said. They were planning a surprise birthday for Hiei. They knew he would like it that much but it was the thought that counts.  
  
"Will you shut up and help?" Keiko said getting irritated with all of Yuusukes orders.  
  
"But I am the planner I give the orders."  
  
"No technically Nicole and Kurama are the planners!" Botan chipped in. She was having great fun doing this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicole looked at her watch.  
  
"Well don't you think we should be getting home?"  
  
"Why?" Hiei said getting suspicious.  
  
"Well Kurama said he wanted everyone there early. You know for 'game night' or whatever they call it."  
  
"Hn." And with that they started off.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Here they come!" Yukina yelled. She also liked the idea of a party.  
  
"Ok Everyone hide!" Kurama said. He knew Hiei will kill him afterward but he didnt care.  
  
Nicole opened the door and turned the lights back on.  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Hiei walked in. He jumped a bit but didn't let anyone notice. Except for Nicole who was standing right behind him. She giggled and he shot her a glare.  
  
"What's this all about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Happy birthday dummy!" Nicole walked in putting her coat in the closet. It was now January.  
  
"Birth-" Then it hit him. He had never had a real birthday party.... He really wasn't sure why everyone made a fuss over them.  
  
"Yup!" Yukina walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kuwabara looked at them and became jealous.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are your friends and we felt like it." Botan said. Even KoEnma was there but he swore it was only for the cake.  
  
"Hn" Was all he said and they went on this the activities.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	15. Dungeon

They were all having great time. even Hiei had some fun, They all sat down to see what was in the box.  
  
"O.k. sure everyone, well Hiei wanted to know what is in this box." Kurama looked at Hiei. "I wanted to give you a special birthday present so here it is." Kurama pulled out a golden chain with tear gems on it, it wasn't really a necklace but more of a decoration for something.  
  
"I hope you like it. We all chipped in for the chain, and Yukina helped with the tear gems."  
  
"Don't worry Hiei-Chan, They are happy tears, not sad ones!" Yukina smiled.  
  
"I-" Hiei floundered with his words. Nicole that sat on the other side of him whispered in his ear.  
  
"Your supposed to say thank you now silly!"  
  
"Um ya thank.... everyone." Hiei glanced up. Then all of a sudden they heard a window crash. Everyone stood up.  
  
"What was that?" Botan said. then they heard another crash and the house was filled with smoke.  
  
"What is this?" Nicole said coughing.  
  
"I don't know! I can't feel any Ki energy either!" everyone was coughing from the smoke. They were all disoriented even Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Hey get off me!" They heard Botan say then a struggling noise and nothing.  
  
"BOTAN?!" Everyone said at once  
  
"Ack!" That's all they heard of Nicole and nothing.  
  
"Where are they going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hey!" Then nothing this time it was Keiko.  
  
"yukina where are you?!" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Right-" Then nothing.  
  
"What is going on? Where are the girls going?"  
  
When the smoke cleared they saw the girls were gone and a note was left on the table.  
  
Dear Urameshi Team;  
  
I have taken your precious girls. I hope you can find them before it is too late. I am sure thought that you wont be able to.  
  
- Dr Ichagaki ((I am only to the Dark Tournament so if something happened to him just tell me and i am not sure if i spelled that right))  
"We have to find them!" Kurama said and they all head out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
They were just waking up. The four girls had been tied up in some small dank room.  
  
"Where are we?' Keiko asked. The others just shook their heads. They didn't know either.  
  
"ow..." Nicole said as she tried to stand up but she just fell down again. "This place has a very small ceiling."  
  
"Its like some kind of dungeon." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, A very small dungeon." Yukina said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	16. The Fight

"We have to find them!" Hiei said. Yes he was worried about all the girls but Yukina and Nicole especially, we know why Yukina, But he had also formed a bond with Nicole, according to him she was the only ningen that he could have a normal conversation with.  
  
"Where do we start though? They could be anywhere!" Kuwabara cried out.  
  
"Well it seems to me that the most logical place to look would be in Makia. I mean Dr. Ichagakie(sp?) would most likely have a lab there." KoEnma said.  
  
"Right lets go then!" Yuusuke said.  
  
(Again I don't know how you go from world to world so lets just say they got there ok?)  
  
Kurama looked around and stopped someone. "Do you know where Dr. Ichigakie has his lab?"  
  
The lower classed Youkia looked at him.  
  
"Its gonna cost ya."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"What do ya got?"  
  
Kurama pulled out something.  
  
"That will do. ok here is what you do" They got directions and left.  
  
"What did you give him?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A fake diamond."  
  
"Oh."  
  
With that they headed toward the lab...and hopefully the girls.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ouch! These chains are hurting my wrists!" Keiko said. They were hurting the other girls wrists to.  
  
"If you keep whining about it it will just hurt worse!" Nicole snapped, she was tired and in pain, like the others, but she was just snappier.  
  
"God, You act just like Hiei sometimes!" Keiko said and shut up. Suddenly they heard a bang from up above and fighting going on.  
  
"What's that?" yukina asked.  
  
"I don't know. You think it's the guys?" Botan said. They had now been down there for 4 hours.  
  
"I hope so!" Nicole said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are they???" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know really!' a person said. Well if that's what you want to call him.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said before he hit him against his head.  
  
"What did you do that for??" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"Because he didn't know anything."  
  
Yuusuke sighed.  
  
"Hey guys! This one knows something!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Where are they?" He asked.  
  
"Like I would tell you." The youkia said grinning.  
  
"Tell me!" Kuwabara said shaking him.  
  
"Like Hell I will. That and they are going to die anyway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doctor wants to use them for experiments. Anyway I will be fired so what the hell. They are in the lowest part of this building in a dungeon type thing." The Youkia grinned.  
  
Kuwabara threw him down.  
  
"Come on!" He said and started running.  
  
The youkia looked up. "Fools."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Listen!" Nicole said. They heard footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" They heard Kuwabara.  
  
"KUWABARA!" They all yelled.  
  
"WERE OVER HERE!"  
  
"Hey! I here them!" Kuwabara said and started to run towards the sound only to hit his head.  
  
"ow...the ceiling gets really low over here guys! Watch out!"  
  
He got up and along with the others kept slowly towards them.  
  
"Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yes. These chains hurt though." Keiko said.  
  
"Fine I will get them off." Kuwabara got his spirit sword thingy and cut the chains off them. "Come on now! The others are just over here!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHY DID YOU TELL THEM WHERE THEY WERE?!" The Dr. screamed at the youkia.  
  
"Well I figured you wanted to kill all of them at once. Easier that way."  
  
"Oh! Good thinking! Now order the troops down there this instant!"  
  
"Right!" The youkia marched off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys listen!" Yuusuke said. They were now in the higher part of the dungeon where they could easily move around and stand up right.  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Watch out!" Botan yelled at Yuusuke as a higher classed Youkia pulled a punch at him. He jumped back just in time.  
  
"They planned this!" Kurama said, taking his rose whip and slashing one.  
  
"They're all around us!" Nicole said as she dodged a ball of energy.  
  
"We will all have to do something!" Yuusuke said worried about the girls.  
  
As the fighting continued the girls had a harder time then the guys. Keiko tried but didn't do much, Botan helped a little, Yukina froze some, and Nicole was thanking her instructor at Ballet classes for teaching them to be so flexible.  
  
"NICOLE! Watch out!" Kurama said as another ball of energy came her way.  
  
"There's no way she can dodge that!" Yuusuke said but he was tied up fighting another Youkia to help.  
  
"she's in the lower section also!" Kurama said.  
  
Nicole looked and saw the energy ball coming. She quickly did the splits and leaned back laying on her right leg.  
  
"Whoa!" Kuwabara said "That would really help to be that flexible sometimes!"  
  
"Just watch what your doing!" Kurama said and they continued fighting.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
They were all exhausted. They had been fighting for so long and the youkias kept coming at them.  
  
"We can't keep this up!" Hiei said.  
  
"You think we don't know that!" Botan snapped back.  
  
"Um Guys what's that?" Nicole pointed towards a glowing thing.  
  
"I don't know..." Yuusuke said for some reason the Youkias pulled back.  
  
Everyone was watching the glowing thing. To bad they didn't know that was a reflection.  
  
Nicole turned around because she thought she felt something rub against her leg, that's when she saw it.  
  
"Hiei! What out!" And she dashed toward him. He had just turned around to see it coming toward him and right then Nicole pushed him, at the same time the energy ball was released and hit her. Her body fell against the wall and whatever that was disappeared.  
  
"Nicole!" Hiei said and they all ran over to her. She was barely conscious.  
  
"Nicole. Are you ok?"  
  
"What do you think...Ouch...." She said They all bent around her Hiei had her head in his hands supporting it.  
  
"Botan can you help her?" he said.  
  
"I don't think so. That was to big of an explosion."  
  
Nicole gasped. "He he. Leave it to me to do something like this."  
  
"Hn. Just hold on"  
  
"I don't think I can." Her vision started to blur and before everything went blank she said. "I really had fun you guys. I really love all of you remember that." And she slipped away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	17. The End

She felt pain. Lots of it. Nicole started to wake up and she heard voises around her.  
  
"Go! Get the doctor! She's waking up!" A female voice rang out.  
  
"Botan?" Nicole whispered.  
  
"Who are you talking about Nicole? Who's Botan.."  
  
"Who-Where am I?"  
  
"Oh Hunny! It me! Your mother! You have been in a coma for a very long time!"  
  
"A Coma? But-"  
  
"Yes hunny a coma."  
  
"But Kurama, Hiei, Botan and the rest...."  
  
"The doctor said that you were probably dreaming the entire time."  
  
"No.No. NO!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 years later.  
  
The doctor said whatever she imagined was real while she was in that coma was just her imagination. None of it wasn't real. Nicole was driving down the highway towards home. The sun was setting it looks like the first sunset I saw With Kurama...She didn't believe the doctors. She wanted to believe that she was really there.  
  
She heard a noise and looked over at the passenger seat and what she saw made her swerve to the side of the road and stop. In the seat he saw one red rose, 2 tear gems one a bluish white, the other a blackish red, a note, and a charm bracelet. She picked up the note  
  
Dear Nicole,  
  
We miss you so much. We really liked you coming and staying with us. After you got hit with that energy ball you started to just...disappear. Everyone was so sad...everyone...Hiei rushed outside after that...I believe he cried for when he got back he had a scar on his face. We sent you these things to make sure you remind us.  
  
yuusuke and kuwabara.  
  
Ps: The tear gems are from Yukina and Hiei, the rose from Kurama and the bracelet from Botan and Keiko. We hope you live a new and happy life wherever you are.  
  
Nicole cried. She cried so hard she could drive for a couple hours.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
40 years later.  
  
Nicole was sick and she was dieing. She never married and never had kids. She just always wanted to be back there with them. As the hours ticked by in the hospital she started slipping away. Finally she died but before that she saw a light. Not the kind of light your thinking about.  
  
"Come on Nicole we don't have all day!" Someone yelled. Nicole stepped up. When she did she was surrounded by that familiar feeling.  
  
"Hiei? Kurama? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Nicole looked at her hands. They were smooth and soft. she was 15 again.  
  
"Oh my." She started crying and Hiei and Kurama hugged her.  
  
"Lets go home" Hiei said and they walked off. Hand in Hand. Nicole wearing the same thing she wore when she first met them.  
  
"I missed you." She said.  
  
"We missed you too." They said in Unison  
The End. Tell me what you thought! of the story! There is a sequal to this that I will post later.It is called Nicole's Return 


End file.
